Edward's and Bella's Relaxing Vacation Disaster
by iambetterthanyou007
Summary: Edward and Bella go to the coast for a vacation from the family. Unfortunately, the vacation turns into a nightmare when a mutant vampire goes after Bella.
1. Makeovers and Tears

"No way

"No way!"

"Come on Bella! Please?" Alice's plea made no dent to my obstinacy. I sat on the couch, arms crossed.

"No, no, and if you ask again, and I know you will, NO." Alice made a face. She had been trying to convince me to let her give me a makeover for over twenty minutes now! When will she give in and let me have some piece and quiet?! Alice looked me straight in the face and sighed in disappointment.

"Okay then, I understand." She stood up and started to walk out of the room slowly. Oh great. I knew exactly what she was doing for she has done to me a hundred times. Guilt flooded over me and I groaned angrily in defeat. She turned around quickly, knowing full well that I gave in.

"You never fight fair, do you?" I growled at her angrily. She chuckled happily with a smug smile on her face as she started to file my nails, humming a tune. I laid against the black leather couch and exhaled all the air out of my lungs. Edward had been gone only 5 hours on his hunting trip with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle and already I missed him and already had Alice inflicted total torture against me: she painted my nails. I thought about escaping this agony and taking my truck over to La Push to visit my best friend, Jacob, when I remembered that Jacob probably didn't want to see me again. Thinking of Jacob made me choke up and tears started to slide down my cheeks. Alice looked up from my nails that she was currently painting crimson red.

I tried hiding my face, but Alice had already spotted it. Just my luck. She gave me a disapproving look and, misinterpreting my tears, said, "It's only been five hours! Can't you at least live one day without him?? He will be back tomorrow!" She mumbled something else that I could not understand and went back to my nails with a frown upon her angel face. I looked down to the watch Charlie gave me as a late graduation present. Having felt unhappy that he didn't give me a present on my exact day of graduation, he spent quite a lot of money on this watch, to my utmost displeasure, the next day. It was a shiny silver watch, which was medium weight, yet small. According to it, the time was 6:35 P.M. I had to go home to make dinner.

"Oh look at the time! I have to go home to make Charlie dinner!" I told Alice with fake disappointment for she hadn't finished painting my nails. I knew that she didn't believe my tone one bit, but allowed me to leave without trying to convince me to stay so she can finish. "Bye Alice!"

"Bye Bella," said Alice glumly. Happy as I was, I did feel a little guilty when I heard her upset tone saturate her angelic voice. I hopped into my truck hurriedly so she wouldn't have time to change her mind. The engine started up without a hassle, like usual, and I started home, drying the tears off my face that I had cried for Jacob with Edward on my mind.


	2. The Unpleasent Surprise

I arrived home after a fifteen-minute drive from Edward's house to find out that Charlie was home from work. I took this to a surprise for usually Charlie get home from work at 7:00 P.M. and it was only 6:50 P.M. Cautiously, I parked my truck in the driveway and walked inside. Inside, I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. Something smelled like expired yogurt mixed with burnt fish. Gagging, I stumbled over to the kitchen. Smoke stung my eyes as I groped for the fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, I tripped over something (probably my own feet) and fell onto the tile floor.

"Ow!" I yelled angrily.

"Bella? Is that you?" I saw Charlie appear in the kitchen doorway holding his nose.

"Charlie? Gosh, Charlie, what have you been trying to do in here? Creating toxics to kill termites? Well, mission accomplished."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, if you are done being sarcastic, I would really appreciate it if you would help me clean up."

"Okay okay." I rubbed my ankle I had hurt. No broken bones, thank goodness. I stood up unsteadily then grabbed a pan to start washing. I glanced up at Charlie and saw him wince at how uninviting the mess looked.

"So, dad," I started suspiciously, "what were you trying to do?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes. Charlie never cooked. That last time he did, he was freeing me of my "sentence", but with the condition to become friends with Jacob again. It didn't turn out so well. He fidgeted, looking for an answer for my question.

"You seemed stressed lately, so I thought I would cook for you."

"Uh huh," I answered, still doubtful. I stopped scrubbing the burnt pieces of "who-knows-what" off my pan and stared at Charlie with piercing eyes. I caught a little of Charlie's expression and immediately I knew he wasn't telling the truth. He looked away from me, avoiding my gaze. Something was fishy here, and it wasn't just the smell. Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie took a peek at me. When he saw my expression, he gave in.

"Well," Charlie started off nervously. He started to twist the washcloth in his hand. The washcloth was so twisted, it looked as if it was going to break. "Um, well, I was at the café for my morning coffee, like usual, when, well, um, when," I knew this was the part he did not want to tell me.

"Well? When what?" I asked. I leaned against the counter to show that I wasn't going anywhere.

Then, in a rush, he said, "Erm, well, I met someone. Her name is Annabel. She is the new waitress working there," He looked at me like a little kid waiting to see if he was in trouble. All I could do was gawk. My dad NEVER dated. NEVER. I couldn't move I was in so much shock. I slid down the counter and onto the floor. I was still contemplating what he had said. _I met someone. Her Name is Annabel._ I kept hearing his words over and over in my head. The room was starting to spin. I was feeling dizzy. Then, I fainted.


	3. Conversation in the Morning

I woke up the next morning in my bed. How I got there, I had no idea. I sat up, trying to remember what had happened that night. It took two minutes before I remembered last night's unpleasant event. _Charlie. Annabel. Meet. Date._ I shook my head trying to get his words out of my mind. It didn't work. I grabbed my pillow and stuffed my face in it, screaming. I heard a chuckle from the corner of my room. Recognizing the sound, I looked up to see Edward. His eyes were a liquid gold and he seemed amused by my actions. I glared at him, not amused it the slightest.

"That isn't funny," I growled at him. He laughed out loud and started to walk toward me.

"I beg to differ." He said back to me, smiling. I remained still like a statue, disapproval etched into my face.

"Do you have anything better to do than spy on me?" I asked him in a hollow voice.

"No, not really." He answered smugly. He cupped my chin and kissed me gently. To my utmost frustration, I felt most of my anger at him slip away. Then, like usual, he stopped kissing me too early for me. He gave his lopsided smile brought me close to his chest.

"No one ever fights fair anymore." I mumbled unhappily. He pulled me three inches away from him.

"And you do?" he asked, a smile in his voice. I glared at him, seeing his point. The worst part is that he was right. I groaned my defeat and laid my head against his hard chest. The cold touch of his skin against mine made me feel much better, comforted. I hated when he was away from me. Remembering what it is like being away from him, I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.

"So, how was the hunting trip?" I asked him. He had gone to Yosemite in hopes to find a mountain lion to quench his thirst.

"It went quite well, actually. I caught two mountain lions and a deer, much more than I needed, but that means that I won't have to leave for another hunting trip for quite a while!" he said this with much excitement. He hated to leave me, too, just about as much as I hate him leaving me. He looked down at me and started to caress my hair. "So, enough about my trip. Tell me how your day was."

I looked up at him doubtfully. He had probably met Alice when he got back home, so why was he asking if he already knew what happened? I didn't say anything for about ten seconds. Edward stopped playing with my hair and searched my face. As if he read my mind, he murmured, "I went straight here after the trip, so I was unable to see Alice. All I saw was Charlie carrying you upstairs and putting you into your bed." He stared me in the face, waiting for me to explain.

"Well, I was in utter torture and despair for twenty minutes," I watched Edward's face turn alarmed. "Yah, Alice painted my nails." Edward's face relaxed and he grinned. I know it is probably superficial of me to say this, but his smile still takes my breath away. "Anyway, I then went home, Charlie made dinner and I got…surprised." Surprised was an understatement of what I really felt. I actually felt perplexed, astonished, flabbergasted. I mean, Charlie dating? This lady must be something. Edward waited for me to go on. I didn't.

"What was the surprise?" he asked. I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't get it out. Patiently, he waited until I could speak.

"Charlie met someone," I whispered. Edward gave me a confused look. He was probably wondering why it was bothering me so much. I put my head down so he couldn't see my face. Truthfully, I was sort of scared of the Renee Factor. How will she feel? Betrayed? Angry? Possibly, hurt? I was also afraid that she would be so angry that she would try to send me back to Florida! Edward cupped my chin again and lifted it up to see my face. I didn't even try to hide my expression because I knew he would see it anyway. Reading my face, he pulled me in toward his chest.

"Oh, Bella, it's going to be okay. You should be happy for Charlie. He finally met someone he liked." He caressed my cheek and I blushed, knowing that he was right. I fussing over something so little, when really I should be encouraging Charlie. I pulled myself up and kissed Edward. Then he left the room to give me some privacy while I was getting dressed.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. The horrible odor of last night's "dinner", if you can call it that, was fading away, but was still lingering in the air. On the counter near the phone, was a note from Charlie. It said that he had gone to work early and he took the liberty not to make breakfast. It also said to make dinner for an extra person that night. I read the note over and over again. _Someone is coming over tonight. One extra person. _Could it be HER? I didn't want to think about it. I grabbed a granola bar and headed over to Edward's sleek silver Volvo, which was waiting for me outside. Edward and I were heading over to see Alice to discuss our, _UGGH, wedding plans._ I hopped into the passenger seat and looked over at Edward. He may be cold, but he gave me a smile that warmed my heart. I kissed him on his cheek and said, "Welcome back home."


	4. Wedding Plans

Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them and they make me happy that you all have enjoyed my chapters! Keep on reading and please review! By the way, please tell everyone of my story! The more viewers, the better! Oh! And sorry I haven't been updating! I've been at surf camp ALL week!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight.

The ride over to Edward's house was quiet, but not the awkward quiet that leaves people feeling, well, awkward. No, it was the type of quiet that means that you are relaxed and in comfort. I watched the blurred scenery outside (due to Edward's unsafe and unnervingly fast driving) change from view to view. The colors blurred past quickly and silently and soon, we found ourselves pulling into the driveway of the Cullen's household. As Edward parked the car in the spacey garage, I took a look at all the familiar vehicles: Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's red sports car, and Alice's yellow Porsche that she got for "kidnapping" me for a weekend while Edward was out for a hunting trip.

Tapping me on the shoulder, Edward guided me into the house's interior. I had hardly gotten three steps into the house when Alice bounded into the room. She was holding a clipboard and a fountain pen. Her hair was pulled up into a bun (Chinese style) and was wearing a purple and periwinkle tang top, Capri, and flip-flops. She looked like a woman on a mission, and she SHOULD, for she was on one. She was planning my _wedding._

"Hey Bella!" she exclaimed with great exuberance. Apparently her disappointment over my unfinished nails had disappeared. She smiled a dazzling smile and dragged me to the couch. She pushed me onto the couch and there I landed in a heap. Gracefully, she sat down onto a velvety green chair beside me. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice and then sat down on the other side of me just as gracefully as Alice. I glared at both of them angrily for showing off. None of them seemed to notice, or they did but they were just ignoring my gesture.

"Okay, then!" Alice squealed excitedly. I covered my ears, trying unsuccessfully to block out the high-pitched sound.

"Alice!" I complained, "What are you trying to do? Make me deaf?!"

Ignoring my complaint, Alice went on. "I think we should decide on setting first. I was thinking of doing this outside, but because it has to be done while it is cloudy, it may affect the mood. I was also thinking of doing it in a church, but it'd seem too bland unless we have a bunch of bright colored flowers. Ooooh! And some stained glass windows! I also thought you might want to do it here and we just clear a BIG space, cause we will probably have a lot of people here. So, what do you think?"

She looked at Edward and me eagerly. I seriously didn't care where we would do it, as long as we do it. I glanced over at Edward, my eyes telling him to choose. He read my face and once again, rolled his eyes.

"Well," Edward started to answer, but Alice ignored him.

"The church? Okay, that'll work." Alice scribbled down something furiously. Then, Alice looked up at me.

"Okay, so we got the place. Now Bella, what type of flowers? I was thinking of Forget-Me-Nots because they are blue and the blue around you in your white dress would look great. I also thought that some white lilies or just some kind of white flower might look nice at it blends into your dress. What do ya think?" Alice had said all of this in a rush and her words had slurred into each other. I barely had anytime to comprehend when she said, "Both? Okay, I was leaning to that, too." She wrote down some more notes. I glared at her angrily.

"How come you need to ask us questions, that you already know the answers too?!"

"Because it lets you know what I'm doing," she answered simply.

"Anyway, Edward, GO."

"What??" I asked, not wanting him to go. I swerved my head toward his direction. He was rolling his eyes, again, and getting up to leave. "Why does he have to leave?" I whined.

"Because we have to discuss your wardrobe." I looked over to Edward who was almost at the door. He turned to look at me and smiled. He then left the room. I growled at where he was standing and heard a laugh in the other room.

"Edward! GO AWAY! We are discussing a serious matter and we don't need you to put karma on it!" Alice yelled, though she really didn't need to, for Edward would have heard her anyway. I would have really preferred her to not yell, cause for her little body, she has a VERY loud voice.

"Um, Alice, you already bought me a wedding dress, so you DON'T need to have this conversation with me." There was a plea in my voice. Fashion was not my thing and I also wanted to be back with Edward. Alice made a face at me.

"Well, duh. But do you really want to get married shoeless? And how about your hair? Makeup? Nails? Bridesmaids' dresses?" I rubbed my temples, where a headache was starting to form. There was so much to do, for one simple wedding! Alice looked up from her clipboard and nodded, knowing that she had made her point. "Anyway, for the shoes, I was thinking of white flats, because I don't want you tripping in high heels down the isle, being the klutz you are. Or maybe I should have the shoes a cream color? We will get back to that. So what about your hair? I was thinking of pinning it up so he can see your face. Or maybe you could have it down where you can hide your face to make suspense?

"What about nails? Do you want glossy? French manicure? Dark red? We will get back to that. Makeup or no makeup? How about the bridesmaids' dresses? Should they match yours or should they be dull to make you more beautiful?" I was lost in thought before she had started on my hair. I was thinking of how I was going to feel going down that isle, with relatives and friends watching me from every corner. How they would have tears in their eyes as they cried in joy. I wondered how I feel when I look up from the flowers I would hold to see Edward. Would I be able to take my eyes off him? Probably not. I can't even take my eyes off him NOW. Would I be happy? Sad? Maybe a little scared?

I mean, I don't want to end up like Renee and Charlie, hating each other so much that they would give up their commitment, their _marriage_, for divorce. I do not think it will happen, but did Renee and Charlie think that it would happen when they got married? No. No one is sure of the future, not even Alice. Though, divorce is not the only thing I am nervous about. When a bride walks down the isle, she is walking into an open future full of happiness. I am not that bride. After the wedding and honeymoon, Edward is going to change me. I still don't know if I am making the right choice. I LOVE Edward, and I want to be with him forever. But, then I will see everyone that I love die. Charlie, Renee, Angela. There are so many pros and cons; I can't seem to make up my mind. At least I have a while until the wedding. I will choose before the wedding. Alice looked up and saw my unfocused eyes.

"Bella? Bella?? Are you even listening to me?" I jumped a little, startled. She frowned at me.

"Uh, yah, yah," I lied, "I think you know best, so you can choose." She didn't believe my lie, but all the same, she glowed with pleasure.

"All right then. Edward! You can come back in now!" Alice yelled. I looked toward the doorway and saw Edward come in. I had no doubt in my mind that he was eavesdropping. I looked toward my watched and gasped. It had already been two hours! It was 3:08 P.M. If I was going to make a special dinner for the person Charlie met, _Annabel,_ I had better start soon. I was thinking of making a quiche and soufflé and soufflé takes 3 hours to set!

"Alice, can we put the meeting on hold? I have to make a special dinner for Charlie and _Annabel._" Alice looked at me awkwardly. Her eyes shifted from me to Edward. She looked like she had something to hide. "What is it?" I asked. Edward looked at Alice.

"Well, if you're going to make a special dinner, we should have to go now. Bye Alice." And before I could say a word, Edward guided me quickly to the car and before I knew it, we were driving home.


	5. I hate you Annabel Marie Wallace!

Sorry I haven't been updating

Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been at Yosemite for like, 4 or 5 days! Plus, I've been reading Breaking Dawn and have been suffering from writers block. So, here is an extra long chapter for you! So, read and review? ENJOY!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was quiet in the car ride home. Edward, his eyes staring intently on the rode, pointedly looked away from me the whole time. I was confused. How come he made me leave so quickly? What do they know that I don't? Did Alice see something? And if she did, why would she want to keep it away from me? It took five minutes to put myself back together from the befuddlement. I cleared my throat. Edward didn't look at me. He didn't even take notice. Figures.

"So," I started casually, "you were quick drive me out of your house. Is there something you want to tell me?" I said my question as a question, but meant for it to be a demand. It took thirty seconds before he answered my question/demand. Without looking at me, he started to explain.

"You had responsibilities to do and I knew that. I also knew that if you had stayed any longer, Alice would have convinced you to stay and you would have forgotten the time and not have enough time to make dinner. Then this would be all on your head, you would be angry with yourself, Alice for convincing you to stay, and me for letting her convince you to stay." I stopped talking for a minute, for I was letting his words soak into my brain. I only half believed him because one, he was probably right, and two, he seemed to be distant, with something else on his mind, something he didn't want me to know. I started to open my mouth to contradict him when he leaned over and kissed me. Immediately, I forgot all else and felt blissful. He moved back four inches and gave me the crooked smile I loved. That also reminded me of another smile I adored and missed terribly: Jacob's smile. I fought back the tears that weld up in my eyes. I looked away from Edward and wiped my eyes. He didn't seem to notice, but the atmosphere in the car seemed to become tense and all other words I was going to say drifted into the past, where it will stay, for now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I came to the house, no one was there, not that I was surprised. I leaped out of the car and walked inside. The smell of last night's disaster had now officially left, thank goodness. I tossed my coat onto the couch and immediately walked into the kitchen to get started on the meal. As I bustled around the kitchen, Edward watched me silently, not fully aware of what he was doing. I felt a bit uneasy, but decided not to let that bother me. I do NOT want myself distracted on an evening like this. After twenty minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I put the soufflé in the fridge and slammed the fridge door violently. Edward jumped from the counter startled. I leaned against the wall opposite of him and glared.

He looked at me, confused. Apparently he had NO idea what was going on. I tried to make my eyes penetrate his mind, but because I am no superhero, it didn't work. So, instead, I started to speak.

"What has gotten into you?! You aren't telling me ANYTHING! Why do you keep lying to me? Jacob wouldn't have…." I broke off trembling. Tears weld up in my eyes. I forced them to stay in my eyes and turned away to finish making the dinner. I looked down at the partially made quiche and allowed a few tears to drop into it. In a blur of motion, Edward was at my side. Quickly, I tried in vain to wipe my tears away, but he had already seen them. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head over my shoulder and next to my ear.

"I don't want you to be hurt," he whispered in my ear. His words sent shivers down my spine. This time I had trouble keeping in my tears. I turned my head to look at him.

"Oh, and telling me lies and not telling me anything at all isn't HURTING me??" I asked him sarcastically. He chuckled and I frowned at him angrily. "This isn't FUNNY!" I yelled and broke away from him. To my satisfaction, he immediately wiped the irritating smile off his face. I started dumping cheeses into the quiche. He didn't say anything after that, but he didn't leave from the spot I had left him. Another 15 minutes passed. Nothing but nothing happened. The only thing I heard was silence. I finished putting the quiche together and stuffed it fiercely into the oven. I stood for a few seconds, staring at the oven, willing it to hurry up.

I sighed then turned around. Edward was standing rooted to the spot. I walked past him. He didn't make any movement to stop me. That really annoyed me. I really wanted to be angry at him. I looked at him then, through impulse, hugged him. He chuckled again.

"You can never hold a grudge, can you?"

"You know me so well." I smiled up at his dazzling face. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. To my absolute annoyance though, the oven seemed to do exactly what I had wanted it to do a few minutes ago. Beep beep! The oven went off as if to tell me that after I took the quiche out to cool, to go get a room. Reluctantly, I pulled myself from Edward's arms and pulled the quiche out of the oven.

"Ouch!!" I yelled. Apparently, I had been so distracted that I had forgot to put on oven mitts. To my dismay, I watched in slow motion, the quiche fall to the ground. Of course, I forgot about factor Edward. He caught the quiche in one hand, slid it on the counter, and put my burnt hand under cold water in one fluid motion. The cool water seemed to smooth the burn, but not as much as I had hoped it would.

"So that's why you keep me around here. To catch quiches and save you from burns," teased Edward. I grinned at him. My eyes shifted back to my hand and pulled it out of the water. There was a faint brown burn spreading from my index finger to my thumb. Edward examined it and said, "Not too bad, but I'm never leaving you alone in the kitchen with a hot quiche pan in there with you. Do you have any aloe?" I nodded.

"It's upstairs in the bathroom," I told him and in his annoyingly fast vampire speed, he ran upstairs and came back down stairs with the aloe in his hand. He gave it to me and I rubbed some of its gel like contents on my burn. It worked wonders in seconds. Once I was done with it, I dropped the bottle onto the counter and took a look at Edward. He had resumed the blank look in his eyes.

"Edward, please, what is it? What is going on?" I asked. He looked like he was going to answer when I heard a car in the driveway: Charlie's car. All the anxieties and worry I had bottled in resurfaced. I looked around, panicking. The kitchen was still a bit of a mess. My coat was on the couch and I hadn't set the table. Edward watched my face change from calmness to extreme panic.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. My head swerved over to him.

"NO!" I shouted. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with Charlie and his "guest". Of course, Charlie may be a bit awkward with Edward around. It WAS sorta a family issue. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I will hide. I will still be with you, but they won't see me." Edward explained. I nodded. As he hid, I tidied up the best I could as fast as I could without hurting myself. Outside, I heard Charlie fumble with the keys. I scanned my surroundings. The kitchen was not exactly stainless, but as least I had gotten rid of the dirty dishes. In the dining room, the table was set and my coat was hung on the rack. I couldn't really do anything for upstairs and I probably looked like a mess, but some things you just can't help. I took off my apron, tied my hair up, and went to open the door. As I reached for the doorknob, dad seemed to beat me to it and opened it, nearly smacking my face. I drew back and was face to face with dad and a woman right next to him.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet Annabel." I took half a step closer to examine the lady standing next to him. She had piercing electric green eyes shaped like a cats'. It stood out amazingly because her pasty white skin that you barely see because of her wardrobe. She wore a fur parka with a long peach skirt and matching blouse. Her high heel shoes were also peach and made of, what looked to be, dyed alligator skin. Her hair was a rich blonde color, but was wispy and held in banana curls. She probably was a natural beauty and I could have most likely been able to see that if she hadn't bathed herself in make up.

Okay, I know I'm not Zen or anything, but I wasn't getting a good vibe off of her. Her pinched skin made her seemed to make her look like she smelled something really bad. She looked at me like I was something mildly interesting and disgusting. I stuck out my hand for a handshake. She looked at my hand and dismissed it. My hand dropped to my side feebly. Charlie seemed too distracted to notice.

"So, something smell's good. Whatcha make?" Charlie asked, which cut the tension as if it wasn't ever there.

"Quiche and soufflé," I answered, not taking my eyes off the lady next to him. Charlie glanced over to us, seeing if we were sending daggers at each other, I guess. The woman saw his glance and reconstructed her face to look almost pleasant. Then for the first time, she spoke.

"I'm Annabel Marie Wallace, but you can call me Anna. I work at The Broken Yolk café downtown." I jumped, startled. Her voice reminded me of how Victoria talked to the newborn she "loved". It was sickenly sweet and reminded me of gum and roses. She smiled at me with perfectly white teeth, all straight. I forced myself to smile, too. It might have looked a little like a grimace, because I saw her eyes narrow in the slightest bit.

"So, I'm guessing that you are all hungry?" asked Charlie, who had noticed a bit of strain between us. Anna smiled adoringly at him and clutched his arm.

"Boy, I sure am. I like a man with an appetite." Charlie turned a deep shade of red. I rolled my eyes and we all walked to the dining room. As they sat down at the table, I walked into the kitchen to grab the quiche. This time, I remembered to wear mitts and was able to handle the quiche without burning myself. I put the dinner pie in the middle of the table to let them both start digging in. Charlie took ¼ of the pie while Anna took 1/8. Little miss Eat-Like-A-Bird took the fork I had set down, cleaned it with a napkin, and started to eat. I couldn't believe how small her bites were! They were, like, the size of a walnut! EACH! What was Charlie thinking of, bringing her here? Sheesh. I thought Charlie had good judgment. I shook my head and began to dig in. The tension in the room failed to cease. Instead, it grew. We ate quietly, dad's eyes darting from Anna to me, nervous and embarrassed. Maybe he thought he was intruding, or maybe the quiche was really getting to him, dad stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the men's room. You little ladies stay put,"

"Oh, I am NOT going anywhere," Anna giggled flirtatiously. I gagged and pointed a finger down my throat. I could have sworn I heard someone laugh. Charlie, humiliated again, didn't see my miming act and had already gone up the stairs and out of sight. Immediately, Anna's sweet and innocent act had disappeared. She glared at me and stood up with the plate full of food. She walked to the trashcan and threw it all away.

"Hey! I made that!" I yelled, mortified.

"Oh! You did? Well, I should have known. It did taste like a dog made it, and I was right." I was stunned by her little performance. She walked back to her seat and sat down. She looked up at me and smiled meanly.

"I-I- what?" I stuttered, not fully recovered.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? Good," I recovered and put my hands on my hips. My eyes narrowed.

"No, you didn't hurt my feelings. I was just admiring your hair. Natural blonde?" She seemed quite taken aback.

"Uh, yeah."

"Really? Or was that the name of the dye you used?" I smiled menacingly. Her green eyes seemed to darken and her mouth moved into a line. She was about to say a comeback when the doorbell rang. Annoyed, I walked over to the front door to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw Edward. His eyes were as black as coal and he seemed extremely angry.

"Edward? I thought you were-

"Shhh." He whispered. Then he straightened his back and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked, confused me, but I let him in without a word. As I closed the door, we walked into the dinning room. Anna was at the same spot I left her. She was filing her hot pink nails. She looked around to give me a look of disgust. But when she saw Edward, her faced changed and she gave him a flirtatious smile. A big watt of vile anger exploded inside of me. I looked to see if Edward looked the same, but he was returning the same exact expression to her! What was he doing?!

"Hey, I'm Edward." He said, his voice alluring. She inched toward him, the vile snake.

"I'm Annabel, but you can call me at 760-883-2985." She looked at him as if he was a big hunk of chocolate. He laughed and a big pile of disgust dropped like lead to the pit of my stomach.

"I love your nails," He said. She turned pink.

"Why thank you," She said. He inched toward her and was six inches away from her.

"Their so lush, so soft,"

"Well," she said, also drawing near him, "I DO file them everyday." Her face was so close to his face, I was about to scream. Edward laughed, and drew away from her, with a mocking expression on his face.

"You file FAKE nails??" Anna turned tomato red. I couldn't help but laugh too. She gave us a look of complete fathom and loathing. She opened her mouth to elaborate, but Charlie had come downstairs. When she saw him, her face turned back into 'perfect' innocence. Edward put his arm around me.

"Ahhh, Anna, I see you met Edward, Bella's fiancé." Charlie explained. Anna slowly turned to look at us. Her face was priceless.

"Yep, this is my to-be wife," Edward explained and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Once he stopped, I was breathless. Anna's eyes turned cold and icy.

"I see," she mumbled, "They must be the perfect couple, so alike. Well, I have to go, thanks for the dinner." Charlie went to see her to the door. Edward and I followed, me still in his arms. Anna turned to see if we could still and her and she pulled Charlie into a passionate, deep kiss. They stayed like that for five seconds and then she stopped. She gave Edward and I an evil smile and left. Shock from that kiss turned to despise. I ran upstairs in hatred and disgust. Once I got into my room, I screamed and yelled like there was no tomorrow.

"I hate you ANNA! May you rot in H-E- upside equal sign!! OH, I HATE YOU!!"


	6. Vacation!

Thanks for all the reviews! They were really fun to read so please keep 'em coming! Now, DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does (lucky). So, enough of my rambling. Read and review? ENJOY!

BPOV

"How dare she?" I sobbed into Edward's shirt, completely ruining it. But he didn't seem to mind. He just stood there, arms wrapped around me, comforting me. It's been an hour since she left and Charlie hadn't checked up on me. He probably heard the tears and SO did not want to be involved. I didn't want him to be involved anyway. I mean, what would I say? That his girlfriend is a beast, I hate her, and I want him to hate her too? No, I wouldn't want to hurt him. I continued to stain Edward's shirt and by now, it probably had more salt water soaked into it than in the ocean. I looked up into Edward's face. His expression was concern mixed with black fury. He looked down at me and his expression softened.

"I'm sniff sorry," My voice cracked noticeably. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Alice probably already got me a new shirt by now. You may keep wrecking this old thing." I smiled. Wait a minute. Alice. I pushed Edward away so I could look him full in the face.

"Alice saw this coming, didn't she? DIDN'T SHE?!" I whispered/yelled at Edward accusingly. He looked extremely uncomfortable. I look in his eyes and gasped. So she did see it! During the wedding planning! I felt angry again, no, furious.

"Why didn't she tell me?? Didn't I have a right to know? Then maybe I could have saved all this misery for later purposes! Or NEVER! And you knew too! How could you not tell me this! Why, why, WHY??" I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I fell backward down on the bed and laid there, the pillow still stuck on my face. I kept still for thirty seconds, and then Edward lifted the pillow from my face. He peered at my tear-streaked face. I probably looked like a mess, with my hair disarrayed and sticking to my face and my nose red and eyelids puffy. He sat me up straight and propped me up against the bed frame. He sat in front of me and then began to explain.

"Well, no matter what, you had to see her at SOME time. Better now than later. And, you had responsibilities. Charlie was counting on you to make this night, well, close to perfect to impress her. He likes her, since he hasn't seen her OTHER side. Would you really want to crush him that way?" I turned my head away from him, not wanting him to see my face. Of course I wouldn't want to crush his feelings; it would be awful. But, the way she kissed him, the way she sneered at me, the way she looked at Edward, it was practically killing me. Telling Charlie how much I hated her was tempting, VERY tempting. Keep it together Bella, I thought to myself. I need to think of Charlie. I don't want to crush his feelings. He hasn't loved someone in such a long time.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I can't let him fall in love and marry that…that…that BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER!"

"Interesting choice of words," Edward mumbled, offended

"Yeah, Bella. You really need to work on your vocabulary," said a voice at the entrance of my room. I turned my head and saw Alice smiling happily.

"How in the world did you get in?"

"Charlie. He seems sort of upset." My heart sank a little. Against my will, I was hurting Charlie by being a selfish brat. She skipped over to me and sighed heavily.

"You need to take care of yourself more. Before you leave, I REALLY need to take you shopping. I mean, look at your wardrobe," she gestured to my closet with disgust, "C'mon, I thought I taught you better."

"Alice," Edward said warningly, but it was too late.

"Excuse me, but, BEFORE I LEAVE? What are you talking about?" I looked from Alice to Edward and back to Alice.

"Edward? You didn't tell her?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Tell me what?" I asked uneasily. I looked toward Edward, my expression questioning.

"I was about to tell her when you flounced on in. Now you made it a whole lot harder than it was gonna be." Edward glared angrily. Alice's face turned blank for a second or two, then she came back to the present. Alice's face was apologetic.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Look, if anyone doesn't tell me what's going on, I am gonna say no to whatever you planned!" I yelled. They both looked at me, as if they just remembered I was there. Alice sprung op in front of me.

"You and Edward are going on a vacation!" she squealed. I stared at her, horrified. She seemed oblivious to my expression because she continued.

"And guess where? At-- oops. Almost spoiled the surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it!" I gapped and turned to stare at Edward. He took one look at my face and knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Great job, Alice. You just made it worse!" Alice took a look at my face and her smile faltered. She put on Bambi eyes and pouted.

"Oh, Bella! Please please please please please! Pretty PLEASE! I've been planning this for months! You and Edward need your first pre-honeymoon! I even bought you four whole cases of clothing for the trip!" Wrong thing to say.

"F-f-four c-c-c-cases? Of CLOTHES?" I gasped. Knowing Alice, it was probably really expensive clothing. Four cases full. Alice was making mistakes left and right.

"Alice, leave now." Edward growled.

"Okay! Tell me when she says yes!" Alice pranced back out of my room and out of sight. I stared at the spot she was two seconds ago. We were quiet for thirty seconds, and then I spoke.

"I'm not going." I said defiantly. I crossed my arms and twisted my head away from Edward, because I knew for sure I looked into his smoldering eyes, I would give in.

"Bella," he purred. I couldn't help but relax a little when I heard his voice. "I know you don't want to go, and I acknowledge that, but it would mean a lot to me if you came. I already packed, and Alice had already packed for you too. We already have the plane tickets, reservations at a hotel, and now I just need you. Please?" I glanced at him. He eyes locked onto mine and I felt horrible and conceited. They went through all that work and I didn't appreciate it. How superficial could you get? I sighed, knowing I was going to regret this. I forced a small smile.

"Okay, I will go with you. As long as it makes Alice happy," We chuckled and he kissed me happily. I melted into him, like usual, but all of the sudden, Alice barged into the room.

"I knew you would say yes! I told you Edward!" She squeaked. I was dancing on her feet; she was so excited. I jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked, frustrated. Edward rolled his eyes. It was typical Alice.

"So what if I did?" Alice said, mischievously, "Well, enough talk, more shop!" I groaned loudly. Alice made a face.

"You already got me four cases of clothes! What more do you need to get me??"

"Shoes! Duh! And I used to think you were smart," Alice teased. I moaned. It was going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong night.


	7. Welcome to Strix Island!

**Do you hate me? Yes, you do. Just do the story justice and read it. Please? Review, maybe? DON'T HATE ME! I love all of you, really! I'm so….SORRY! *Sob sob***

**Disclaimer: sadness overwhelms the heart and soul of me, as truth thirsts upon the truth of its own kin. I do not own twilight or the characters, okay?!**

**_BPOV_**

"I don't know about this," I said, uneasily. I leaned into Edward, face buried in his chest.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," he murmured convincingly. I looked up. His eyes smoldered into mine, but I saw what laid behind the smoldering.

"Oh great," I growled.

"I didn't say it wouldn't be…easy," he chose his words carefully. That for sure didn't help.

"Alice, help me out here. What do you see?" I glanced up at my annoying pixie friend. She crossed her arms, knowingly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't do it. Now hurry up, we don't have all day. We've got more packing to do." I sighed. That sure wasn't a great pep talk. I took a deep breath and plunged into the most dangerous place I could be: in Charlie's presence. He was sitting in front of the TV watching baseball, not paying attention to me. I nearly flipped and ran back to the safety of the outside world, but I knew Alice or Edward would catch me. I sighed.

"Hey, um, dad??" He looked up, surprised to see I was there.

"Yah, Bells? Do you need something? I'm in the middle of the 2nd inning." I paused.

"Uh, well, um, yah, er," I trembled, avoiding the subject. Charlie looked a tad uncomfortable.

"Er, can you hurry it up a bit? Sort of in the middle of--"

"Yah, I know dad, the 2nd inning. I know," I said quietly.

"Well, ok then," he said gruffly, and I lost his attention.

"EdwardandIaregoingonavactionsomewhereIdon'tknowwherebutAlicesetitupsoIcan'tstopher!" I gasped for air like a dying fish. Charlie was looking at me, eyes agape.

"Um, what?" he asked, confused. I took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"Edward and I are going on a vacation together. I don't know where, but Alice set this up and you trust her, right? So PLEASE can I go?" I was by then looking at the ground. I was standing above a grossly deformed brown stain that had seeped into the carpet. Yuck. I glanced up and saw Charlie open his mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Okay, sure. Yah, sure! As long as you tell me when you are going, when you will be back, and BRING YOUR CELL PHONE." If it hadn't been his voice, I would have thought that wasn't him who spoke.

"Whoa, wait, what?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"I said sure, why not? It's not like I'm gonna be doing anything while you're gone or anything." He coughed loudly. I searched his face suspiciously.

"Uh, Dad? What are you—"

"Well, no time to chat. Must head over to the police station." Abandoning that baseball game he had been watching, he jumped up and practically flew out the door. Quietly, Alice and Edward came out of their hiding spot and headed over toward me,

"What in the world was THAT about?" I asked, astounded. I saw the two siblings exchange a look just like the one I saw at their house. "Oh no!" I said as they opened their mouths, "You are to tell me what's going through Charlie's mind and not give me any lame excuses. NOW!" Alice cleared her throat.

"Well, fine. Here is the complete truth. Take it away Edward." She pushed Edward forward expectantly.

"Coward," he grumbled, annoyed.

"Oh, just kidding," Alice laughed tensely. I glared at her.

"Okay, you better—"

"Alright, alright! But I won't say names. Someone is going on a cruise with someone you hate. This person believes that by letting you go with Edward to wherever, he will be let off the hook."

"Charlie's going on a cruise with Annabel?!"

"Ahem! I don't say names," Alice reminded me.

"Grrr!" I screamed. Jeez, what is WITH Charlie? How could he love that demon? I raced up to my room and slammed the door. I jumped onto my bad, sobbing madly. I didn't hear Edward come into my room, but I did feel his hand comforting me as I fell to sleep.

**_About 6 hours Later_**

I woke with a start.

"C'mon Bella! Time to go!" My head clutter and groggy, I stood up. Yet I was overcome by vertigo and fell back down onto my bed. At least, I would have if Edward hadn't caught me.

"Whoops, sleepy head. It's time to get on the plane."

"Plane? What plane?" I asked, as Edward carried me out of the room.

"To our vacation area, of course." I was immediately awake.

"NOW?! Does Charlie know? Why didn't you TELL me we where going today?!" He shrugged.

"Slipped our minds, I guess." I growled and he chuckled lightly. I felt my anger ebbing away.

"And Charlie?"

"Oh, Esme told him everything. Alice finished packing, just so you know." I felt a headache coming on. The sleepiness came back. I felt my awareness quickly deserting me.

"That's alright, hon. Just go back to sleep," I was about to oblige when I heard a very annoying pixie jabbering away about something like plane tickets or clothing or something.

"Alice, shut up," I mumbled. I heard a little 'Hmph', but it did as I wished, or at least, was so quiet I couldn't hear her. I barely remember driving to the airport or loading the plane. I couldn't remember the ride at all. It felt like seconds when the plane slowly began to descend.

"Mmph, where am I? Edward?" I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was lying in a white leather couch. In fact, the whole inside of this room was white. The table, seats, mini fridge, the works.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry, I had to talk to the captain. I didn't know you woke up."

"That's okay. Where's—oop." I felt a wave of nausea overcome me and I sprinted toward a door that looked like it would belong to a bathroom. Correct I was. I spent ten grueling minutes…well, I better not go into detail. The point is, it was ten minutes of grossness I'd never like to endure again.

As I emerged from the bathroom, I came face to face with Edward, who was right outside the door. He looked very concerned.

"I'm alright," I told him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh I know." My eyebrows shot up in question.

"At least, I know I shouldn't have. Alice knew this would happen. You'll be fine."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up to bad news." I sighed, imagining what I could have done anyway to prevent it. I hate riding in planes.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. This was quite the experience. I've never seen such a site." I rolled my eyes.

"Nor have I ever smelled such a stench," came a voice I knew so well. I turned to see Alice walking up the aisle toward us.

"We will be landing shortly. Welcome to Strix Island."

**Well, this is it folks! Review please??? I promise (cross my heart, hope not to die) that I will update sooner. By the way, Strix is the Latin word for Vampire. So, yah! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
